Gloria Libertatis
Gloria Libertatis, often abbreviated GL, is the largest city of the Lendosan Confederation, and one of the largest cities in the world. It is the capital of Lendia, the most populous member of the Confederation. Administratively, Gloria Libertatis is a municipality of Lendia's Lalta region. The Gloria Libertatis area has been inhabited for thousands of years. The earliest known settlement was a village of the Lolthi tribe, but its name is not known. Later, after the Lolthi were conquered by the Regnosians, the settlement became a city which scholars believe was called Perancas. The original Perancas was destroyed in the Regnosian civil war, but the name (adapted to Brancassa) was assumed by a new Micholerdian settlement in roughly the same location. Brancassa grew to be an important city of the newly colonised Lendia. When the colonies declared independence, Brancassa became the capital of the new Duchy (later Kingdom) of Lalta. Brancassa briefly lost its status to Quintara when Lalta and Neonia merged to from the Kingdom of Lendia, but regained its position under the Liliani occupation. When the Liliani forces finally left Lendia, the city remained the capital, but was renamed Gloria Libertatis (literally "Freedom's Glory") in honour of the country's regained independence. After the Plague, it was capital of a Laltan state again until a united country was re-established, when it once again became the Lendian capital. It remains the capital of Lendia today, although the capital of the Lendosan Confederation, which Lendia is now a member of, is Colchisia. Many departments of the Confederate government are still based in Gloria Libertatis, having never been moved after the Confederation was founded. The city of Gloria Libertatis is on the northern coast of Lendia, situated at the mouth of the Lalta River. The historic centre of Gloria Libertatis, known simply as the Old City, is located on the northern bank — it is known for its palaces, museums, avenues, and parks. Further up the river is the district known as Lo Mercado (literally "the market"), which is the financial centre not only of the city but of the whole Confederation. At the mouth of the river is the Isla dala Torras ("island of the towers"), home to many government offices and civic buildings. Further from the centre are large residential zones — the Nuivos Senros ("nine lords") district to the south of the river, the Micarda Valley in the north, the wealthy Las Rochas ("the rocks") district on the hills along the coast, and middle-class Las Floras ("the flowers") in the east. Inland is Santa Cabriana, formerly a significant city in its own right, although considerably less afluent than "real" Gloria Libertatis. The flag of the municipality of Gloria Libertatis is an unequal horizontal tricolour of medium blue, white, and dark blue. The medium blue stripe is twice the width of the other two, and has four four-pointed white stars on it. The exact origins of the flag are not actually known — most accounts trace it to the Lendian Revolution, where it gained popularity as a symbol of rebellion against the king, but it is not known exactly who created the flag, or what it symbolises. It is sometimes claimed that the four stars represent the four parts of the city as it was then defined (the Old City, Lo Mercedo, Nuivos Senros, and Isla dala Torras), but this cannot be confirmed. Category:Cities